


Time And Time Again

by Arwen88



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Immortals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: No matter how far from each other they were born time and time again, they would always know where to go to meet the other: like a sun shining only for them on the horizon, a light on the path they had to follow to find their soulmate.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Time And Time Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).



> First try with these two, I hope you'll enjoy!

No matter how far from each other they were born time and time again, they would always know where to go to meet the other: like a sun shining only for them on the horizon, a light on the path they had to follow to find their soulmate.

They'd had many names through time, spoken many languages and traveled thousands of miles. Even though they knew that life could have been easier if they were to stay divided: stronger when together, they also became weaker, gaining powers humans could only dream about and yet losing their immortality.

But it was worth it, they said each and every time, for the chance to be with the other half of their universe.

***

Andy lay over the hood of his pickup truck, one arm under his head, his gaze lost in the starry sky above him.

Summer had rolled over the fields with a sweet laziness, bringing a wave of hot, humid weather and a thousand cicadas that loved nothing more but to sing at every hour.

But they were far from any city and the air was clean, the sky clear like he hadn't seen in a long while, literally another lifetime before, with waves crashing over sandy coasts and a jungle that didn’t leave any time for stargazing.

Andy lay there, waiting for the other half of his soul to complete the voyage, for the light always on his horizon to grow and reach him. He couldn’t suppress a smile when in the distance he heard the rumble of an old car coming down the dusty road miles away.

He could hear it clearly in the mostly silent night, and he knew that Eddie didn’t need any map to know where to find him, even if he was in unknown fields and darkness, with no real road reaching the spot where Andy had parked his truck.

He started to sit up when the lights of the car jumped up and down towards him, his heart beating hard in his chest at knowing he was to meet his lover once more.

The car stopped abruptly, the lights going off, and in the renewed silence Andy slid down the hood, walking towards the man climbing out of the car with just as much hurry in his movements as Andy.

“Eddie,” Andy called with a smile, opening his arms for the man that threw himself at him, squeezing Andy to his chest with a bone crushing hug.

He closed his eyes at the light that finally enveloped him, vibrating and warm against his skin, no longer just a pinprick of hope too far from him.

Andy inhaled his lover's scent deeply, ran his fingers over hair longer than the last time, over a back a little broader, and smiled at Eddie exploring him in just the same way.

No matter how different they were once more, the soul remained the same.

***

Eddie couldn’t complain about life, not with his lover curled against his side and the chance to start again together once more.

He smiled, looking at the face of the other half of his soul under the moonlight.

“Same mouth,” he noted, gently running the tip of a finger over Andy’s lips. “Different nose though. Not bad,” he reassured his lover, leaning in to steal a kiss. “Not as bad as the one you had in Rome.” He chuckled.

Andy scoffed and slapped his side despite the smile still playing on his lips. “Well, thank you. Do I have to remind you you had the worst feet that time?”

“True,” he chuckled, closing his eyes when Andy kissed him again. He left them closed for a moment, enjoying the proximity and the laziness, the enthusiasm of the first encounter.

Again.

He tilted his head to press against the touch of Andy’s fingers in his hair.

“Curls, like last time.”

“Little different in color. But same eyes.”

Andy made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, pressing his lips to the point of Eddie’s nose.

“Good, love your eyes.”

“You’re a little shorter, hm?”

“A few inches. You’re just much taller.” Andy grinned.

Eddie nodded with a smile, pressing another kiss to his lips. “It’s my turn to carry you in my arms.”

“Can’t wait,” Andy laughed. “Ah-" he stopped, suddenly realizing he had missed something. “Still Andy. Again.”

Eddie chuckled. “Half the time they tried calling you some variation of Andros. Well I’m Edward, again,” he chuckled.

In the peace of the night Eddie reached out to gently push back the fringe from Andy’s forehead, looking his lover in the eyes. “What are we going to do this time?” he asked in a whisper.

Andy sighed deeply, brushing his thumb over Eddie’s jawline. “We could travel again. Get away from the chance of being drafted. We've done enough wars.”

Eddie nodded and took his hand to kiss the palm and, one by one, his fingers. “We could. And find a spot for us where nobody will mind us, or notice we don’t grow old just as fast as everybody else. Get maybe eighty years of peace and quiet.”

“Or hopefully more.” Andy pressed his forehead to Eddie’s. “Much more.”


End file.
